1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an earphone, and particularly relates to a tunable earphone.
2. Related Art
Earphones are applied widely in communication, education, multimedia and so forth. The structures of the earphones are versatile, and the earphones can be roughly divided into earmuff earphones, earbuds, ear-cap earphones, headphones, etc. Earbuds are especially popular in the market, due to their low volume, light weight and portability.
Generally, a conventional earphone is provided with low frequency performance, achieved by providing a resonating space for the low frequency sounds to resonate. Unfortunately, the low frequency performance cannot be adjusted according to the user's preferences.